Have a little faith in me
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: A ruhana ficcy... which i forgot to post... i think one of my first tries at sap... read pwease!! and review as well


Title: Have A Little Faith In Me 1/1  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: Ruhana  
  
Archive: FF.net I guess  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com.  
  
This song is called 'Have a little faith in me' by John Haitt and was redone by Jewel.  
  
~*~  
  
Who would have known? That loud mouthed d'aho was actually a hell of a person. He was one of the people who broke the laws of the universe. What you see is what you get. Loud. what an understatement, brash. I cringe as I remember all the head butts, naïve. adorably innocent to the real world, intelligent. I know. a smart red head monkey? Well miracles do happen. We're actually friends now, nice isn't it?  
  
*When the road gets dark  
  
And you can no longer see*  
  
Not really nice. It's hell! I want so much more, but he'll never see me in that light. I'm nothing more then a friend, one who is as close to him as his gundam. Yohei told me all about his past. Funny, how when you befriend the red head, you befriend his gundam as well. It's like a package deal. Get one, get four free. My friends, my new friends. No wonder he trusts them that much. You'd never suspect that they could be so caring and understanding. If there's one thing I've learned in these four years, it's that looks can be deceiving. We are pals, on and off court. Indestructible on court and childish off court. Me childish? You can scoff at the idea. but his naiveté is that contagious. He counts on me the same way I count on him, but it's always as friends nothing more, nothing less.  
  
*Just let my love throw a spark  
  
And have a little faith in me*  
  
So, here I am, attending this boring ceremony at an unearthly hour on a Sunday morning instead of in bed, under warm covers, snuggling up and dreaming of my d'aho. I stifle a yawn and stare at the bride. Figures! He'd always do anything for her, even if it meant being the best man for her husband. So there he stood, at the alter looking all one bit handsome in that perfect tux. That tux. we bought it together, for one of the formal dinners we had to attend. I smile inwardly at the sweet memory but all crashes when I see the look in his eyes.  
  
*And when the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe*  
  
Only we can see it, me and his gundam. I look at Yohei and he sends me a sad smile and I nod my head sadly, no one will ever know. The pain he is feeling right now. He has been trying since the start of high school and this is how it ends? It shouldn't. He deserves so much more. He is worthy of things beyond the universe, things which neither I nor her could ever give him. It's over, finally over. I drive him home and for once, he is silent, unnervingly silent. On entering the house, he tosses the keys on the couch and in the blink of an eye; he is crumpled on the floor sobbing his heart out.  
  
*Just give these loving arms a try  
  
And have a little faith in me*  
  
I approach him slowly but he doesn't seem to notice. Sobs wreck his body and finally I drop to my knees and cradle him in my arms. Suddenly, he seems so small, so innocent, so lost. I rub my hands up and down his back in a comforting gesture and whisper soft soothing words into his ear. He burrows his head in the crook of my neck and I place a gentle hand on his head and pat him slowly. His light musky scent overwhelms me. Never have I actually been this close to him in all our years of friendship, but this is what I've always wanted, dreamt of, and so now I shall savor the moment for as long as it lasts.  
  
*And  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me*  
  
Finally, after what seems like an eternity, his sobs settle and soft hiccups litter the air around us. He lifts his head and stares at me. His blood shot eyes and tear streaked face evidently showing pain and heartache. I stare back and finally I break the gaze and help him up. I lead him to the couch and he drops down there, while I get us some drinks and tissue.  
  
*When your secret heart  
  
Cannot speak so easily*  
  
I sit down opposite him and hand him the tissues. He stares at them blankly not knowing what to do with it. Finally I gently take one and start wiping away the tears on his face. He recoils back from my touch and I stare at him. Does my touch really burn all that much? I stare at him and notice the confusion that clouds his eyes. I blink away my hurt and instead throw the tissue and sit up straight avoiding his stare. I stare at the ceiling, thinking of what just happened? Will he ever learn to be with me other then friend wise? I finally get up to leave but as I head for the exit, I once again hear muffled sobs. I whirl around only to find my d'aho crying into the couch. I know I should leave but instead I walk back to him and once again comfort him.  
  
*Come here darlin'  
  
From a whisper start  
  
To have a little faith in me*  
  
This time when he stops sobbing he keeps on hugging me, squeezing me like I am his lifeline. I enjoy his touch and we stay like this for a while, enjoying each other's warmth, safety and most of all presence. "Hanamichi, daijobu ka?"  
  
*And when your back's against the wall  
  
Just turn around and you will see*  
  
Instead of answering he snuggles up closer to me, his head resting in the crook of my neck. I want to pull away and ask him why. I want to pull away and ask him if he is sure. I want to pull away and ask him so many questions; instead I sit there next to him not wanting to break the moment. I hug him closer and in response he snuggles up against me more. "Kaede, will you always be there for me? Are you ever going to leave me?"  
  
*I will catch, I will catch your fall baby  
  
Just have a little faith in me*  
  
I bend down and nip his ear gently. His head snaps upwards and a blush tinges his cheeks. I smile softly and lean forward so that our foreheads touch. I look into his big brown orbs and happily whisper "D'aho! How about having a little faith in me"  
  
*Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me*  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Heheheheh!! How bout this Not angsty and not lemony Just pure sap and mush So whaddya think??  
  
Tell me k? ^^ 


End file.
